


Pregunta indiscreta

by CattivaRagazza



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Psychological Definitions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie hacía nada interesante, ni nada interesante sucedía, por lo que el capitán de los Mugiwara estaba aburrido. Quizás fuese buena ocasión para sacarse una duda que tenía de la noche anterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregunta indiscreta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji.
> 
> Extensión: 564 palabras —sin contar definiciones—.
> 
> Notas: El fic no me convence del todo, no quedó tan bien escrito como quedaba en mi mente, sin embargo al final ustedes dirán que les pareció y espero les guste.
> 
> Los que se encuentra en cursiva son definiciones de la utilidad de dos emociones en específico (sorpresa e ira) y la definición de un mecanismo de defensa (negación), me las dio mi profesora de psicología.
> 
> Editado 06. 04. 2016

Estaba más que aburrido. Se hallaban todos sentados en la mesa ya que acababan de desayunar, pero por alguna razón nadie había ido a realizar sus tareas diarias y seguían ahí, sin que ninguno hablara ni pasara nada importante o divertido. Estaban en absoluto silencio haciendo cada quien algo diferente: Sanji estaba lavando los platos, Usopp dibujaba, Chopper leía un libro al igual que Robin, Brook estaba afinando su violín y por tanto no estaba tocando ninguna canción, Nami escribía algo en un papel, Franky estaba construyendo algo raro pero que no se veía divertido y Zoro estaba echado en la silla sin hacer nada. Realmente se encontraba aburrido, además afuera llovía por lo que no podía salir a jugar.

Vaya mañana, solo le quedaba estar sentado a la espera de que alguien hablara o hiciera algo y mientras eso no pasara solo le quedaba pensar en silencio, actividad a la que no era muy afín. Sí, Monkey D. Luffy estaba pensando. Se mantuvo así hasta que una duda le vino a la mente, una que desde la noche anterior lo tenía intrigado.

—Oye Robin —llamó a su compañera, suponiendo que dado lo inteligente que era tendría una respuesta para su interrogante.

La arqueóloga le contestó sin despegar la vista del libro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿El pene sabe bien?

Todos, absolutamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a ver al capitán con cara de _¡¿qué demonios?!,_ especialmente la arqueóloga.

—Creo... creo que escuche mal Luffy —dijo la mayor, dejando el libro a un lado con aparente calma—, ¿podrías repetirme la pregunta?

—¿Qué si el pene sabe bien? —No, no habían escuchado mal, ninguno de ellos.

Robin lo miró fijamente, todavía bastante sorprendida, antes de hablar.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestionó y es que realmente no lograba entender de donde le podía haber surgido esa duda a su capitán.

—Es que anoche vi a Zoro lamiéndole el pene a Sanji y me salto la duda de si el pene sabía bien

Silencio.

.

(Sorpresa: Desencadena una reacción que provoca que el animal ínter-actúe con algo _desconocido_ —un ruido fuerte, otro animal, un territorio nuevo o una noticia inesperada… muy inesperada—. La reacción obliga al animal a _interrumpir_ todo lo que estaba haciendo y _volverse_ hacia la fuente de sorpresa a fin de que los sentidos puedan _analizarla_ ) **.**

.

Y no hacía falta aclarar que todos se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos para luego centrar la vista en el espadachín, el que se encontraba pálido y se había levantado de la nada; y alternarla con centrar la vista en el rubio, al cual se le habían caído las cosas de la mano y se había quedado completamente estático.

.

(Negación: Es el mecanismo por el cual el sujeto trata aspectos _evidentes_ —por evidentes que sean— de la realidad como si no existieran).

.

Y absolutamente todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Sanji siguió lavando los platos, Usopp siguió dibujando, Chopper y Robin continuaron con su lectura; esta última volvió a tomar su libro para ello, Brook siguió afinando su violín, Nami siguió escribiendo, Franky siguió construyendo y Zoro volvió a sentarse en la silla y cerró los ojos. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquella pregunta nunca hubiera sido formulada y aquel comentario nunca hubiera sido dicho.

—Robin, ¿no vas a responderme? —preguntó el capitán, que no terminaba de captar la situación, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Por qué me estás ignorando? —Nada, como si él no estuviera ahí—. Yo solo quería saber si él pene sabía bien —continuó, pero seguían sin responderle—, como Zoro parecía disfrutar mucho lamerle el pene a Sanji pensé que debía saber estupendo para que lo hiciera con tantas ganas —se defendió, sin saber muy bien por qué.

.

(Ira: Sirve para eliminar un _obstáculo_ que impide la _satisfacción_ de una _necesidad_ _importante_ —sea de lo que sea—. Desencadena un comportamiento que incluye mordiscos, _golpes_ y actos simbólicos _de destrucción_ ).

.

Silencio, momentáneo e interrumpido.

—Te matare.


End file.
